ZERO is where everything start
by LostWorld34
Summary: "Oh my I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!" Ran wake up and see the clock that was ticking on 7:00 am. She run to the bathroom and take a bath as fast as she can, she was in a hurry, cuz she will be late for her first day of school. After taking a bath she go down stairs wear her shoes and run to her new school.


*Starring : Detective Conan's Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Sonoko, Kaito, Heiji, Takagi, and Chiba

"Oh my I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!" Ran wake up and see the clock that was ticking on 7:00 am.

She run to the bathroom and take a bath as fast as she can, she was in a hurry, cuz she will be late for her first day of school. After taking a bath she go down stairs wear her shoes and run to her new school.

In front of the school

"Huh.. huh.. huh..." She arrived at the gate of the school.

The school was very big, it was a very popular school in the country, Teitan High School.

"Wow! is this a school or a palace?" She look at her surroundings, but then she notice that she is already late for her class, so she run to her class, she is still confuse, she's looking for her class for about 10 minutes and then she finally find it.

She knocks on the door…

Knock! Knock!

She opened the door, the teacher look at her, and all students are also staring at her.

"Oh u must be the new student right? welcome! ^^"

"Yes, I am" Ran replied

"Please introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said

"My name is Mouri Ran."

"Thank u, u can sit beside Shinichi."

"Thank u sir." Ran replied

*Ran POV*

I sat down beside Shinichi, he smiled at me, and I replied his smile. Ever since I notice that everyone is looking at me, I smiled at them, some of the smiled at me.

*Bell Rang*

It was P.E. period, everyone rush to the door and went out. Suddenly a girl came to my desk and asks me if I need to be accompanied. I smile at her and she introduces herself.

"My name is Sonoko, nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet u too." I replied.

So Sonoko and I went to the changing room and change our uniforms to P.E. uniforms. After we had changed our uniforms, we went out to the field. When we went out, we saw 5 boys playing basketball, they look very handsome.

"Who are they?" I asked Sonoko

"Oh! You don't know them yet, cuz ur still a new student, they are Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, Takagi and Chiba." Sonoko replied.

"Oh." I answered.

"They are the most popular and coolest guys in the entire school." Sonoko replied.

"Really?" I replied

"Yes they are, they are handsome rite?" Sonoko replied

I just nodded...

*Ran POV*

Sonoko and I sat down and just watch them playing basketball. Suddenly a ball came to my feet, I picked it up, when I lid my face up, I saw a boy standing in front of me, it was Shinichi, the boy who sat beside me.

"Can I have the ball?" He said and smiled to me.

"Oh! Of course, here's your ball." I said and smiled back to him and gave him his ball.

"Thanks!" He said and went back to play again.

"Wow! Ran you're great, you're a new student but you've talked to Shinichi!" Sonoko said.

I just smiled to Sonoko.

*Ran POV end*

*Shinichi POV*

"Who's that?" Kaito asked.

"She's a new student in my class, her name is Mouri Ran." I replied and smiled

"She looks cute." Kaito praised Ran.

"Shut up! Every girl that you see, you will say that they are cute and beautiful, what type of girl that you didn't say them cute!" Heiji teased Kaito.

"You! I don't say you cute or beautiful right!" Kaito teased Heiji back.

"Me? I'm not a girl!" Heiji replied.

"Oh ya! Shinichi, can you introduce her to us." Kaito asked me.

I just smiled to Kaito.

*Shinichi POV end*

*Ran POV*

===Bell rang for lunch time===

"Ran! Let's go to the canteen and eat." Sonoko said pulling me to the canteen.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" I said

===On the canteen===

Sonoko and I got some food.

"Let's eat here." Sonoko said.

"Okay ,I'm thirsty, I'll get some juice first." I said smiling to Sonoko.

"Do you know the place Ran?" She asked.

I nodded while smiling. So I went to take a glass of juice, but accidentally when I'm on my way back to my table, I knocked a boy and spoiled the juice to his uniform.

"Ah, sorry…" I apologized and bow down.

He did not speak anything and just walked away.

*Sonoko came*

"What happen, Ran?" She asked.

"I…I spoiled…I spoiled the juice into a boy's uniform." I explained what happened to Sonoko.

Sonoko looked around and notice a boy walking away.

"You knocked on Takagi?" Sonoko asked me.

"I don't know his name, but he is one of the boy who played basketball on this morning." I replied

"I think he is not mad, He is a very sensitive sometimes but actually he is a nice person." Sonoko explained to me about Takagi.

"Really? You seem to know him a lot" I feel more relaxed after hearing Sonoko's word, but I still feel sorry. Sonoko pulled me to the class again and told me to forget about the accident.

===Science Class===

The teacher is explaining about the parts of the cells. I can't concentrate that well and when I look around the class, I notice that Takagi was sitting in front of the class, I was shocked, cause I never realize that I was in the same class with him.

"Ran, what's the part of the cell which functions to control all of the activities of the cell?" The teacher asked.

But I didn't hear the teacher; I was busy looking at Takagi and busy thinking how to apologize.

"Ran!" The teacher shouted.

"Yes!" I answered

"Do you hear me?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat your question?" I apologize

"What are you thinking of! What is the part of the cell that function to control all the activities of the cell?" She asked me to answer her question.

"Oh! Eh..N..u..Nu?" I tried to answer but I could not answer her question.

"Nucleus." Suddenly Shinichi whispered to me.

"Nucleus!" I answered.

"Okay that's good, hope you will not be daydreaming next time on my class!" The teacher said with a high tone.

"Yes miss!" I replied.

"Thanks!" I whispered to Shinichi and he just smiled.

The clock struck to 3 o'clock…

"Ran, let's go home." Sonoko said.

I walked with Sonoko, in our half way, we separate, and went back to our own house. On my way back home, suddenly a car passed by me, the water on the puddle splash on to me. Suddenly the car stopped. The door was then open and I saw a boy came out from the front seat.

"Takagi?" I was surprised.

"Yes I am, you're the girl who spoiled your juice to my uniform this morning isn't it?" He asked me back.

"Yes! I'm so sorry, I accidentally spoiled it." I apologize and bow down.

"Never mind, I will introduce you to my friends, you only know Shinichi and me right, I'm going to introduce you to my friends. Sorry I've make your uniform dirty too." He apologized

"No, It is a must, I've make your uniform dirty too." I replied

"Nice to meet you, see ya tomorrow!" He said and putting his face closer to me.

"Eh.. .ya, Bye!" I said with my face starting to get red, because of our face distance, which is only around 2 inches far. He smiled and enter his car and drove away.

"Huh! I can relax now, he had forgive me, what Sonoko said is all true, he look so cold and silent in school but he is very warm outside the school.

For days, weeks, months and years I spent with the boys and Sonoko on Teitan high school, now I've reached university, days past so fast.

"Sonoko, time past so fast, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yep! So what major will you take?" She asked.

"I'm going to take Arts and Music, how about you?" I replied

"I'm taking design." She said.

===Bell Rang===

"Bye, Ran!" Sonoko waved to me.

"Bye, Sonoko!" I replied her and waved back.

I walked to my class, when I was about to enter, Shinichi was about to enter too.

"Shinichi? You took Art & Music too?" I asked him

"Yes, so you took it too, glad to see you again, the others also took this department of study." He smiled and opened the door let me enter first.

"Hello Ran! We are in the same class now! You look even prettier now" Kaito said, while I smiled to him.

"Kaito! You haven't changed your attitude yet?" Heiji teased Kaito.

"What should I change? I'm perfect already!" Kaito replied.

Everyone laughed at Kaito and Heiji's teasing fight.

"Chiba, do you have any plastic bag, I feel like I want to vomit." Heiji teasing back Kaito.

"OH MY GOD! Chiba, I think you really need to bring him a plastic bag, I think he is pregnant! :p" Kaito teased Heiji.

"Hey! What do you mean, I'm a man not a woman!" Heiji said.

"Hey! you two! Stop teasing each other!" Chiba disrupt Kaito and Heiji's fight.

"Ah Chiba, he start it first!" Heiji replied.

"Hey you, You're the one who is starting the fight!" Kaito replied back to Heiji.

"What did you say?" Heiji said.

"You started the fight!" Kaito said.

"Hey when will you two stop?" Takagi asked Kaito and Heiji.

"They will never stop, maybe they will keep fighting till they are grandfathers." Chiba teased both of them.

"Huh! They still didn't change." Takagi said.

The next day, I sat down in the backstairs of the campus. It was warm there.

"Hello there, is it you Ran?" A voice was heard, I looked back.

"Takagi?" I looked at him with surprise.

"Oh it is you." He smiled, he step down and sat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I just want to relax." I smiled

"Ran…" He said.

"Yes?" I replied him while smiling.

"Would you like to go for a date with me? Tomorrow, I'll wait here." He said while smiling and walked away.

"Date? Wait!" I yelled but he was already gone.

*Ran POV end*

*Shinichi POV*

"Date, Takagi asked Ran for a date?" I asked myself.

Takagi passed by, I hid behind the wall so that he can't see me, I peeped out, I saw Ran still sitting on the stair, she looked confused and nervous, so I left her.

*Shinichi POV end*

*Ran POV*

My alarm rang. I'm still sleepy, but suddenly I remembered my date with Takagi.

"Date?" I still don't believe on the reality that Takagi asked me for a date.

"Is this a dream?" I slapped myself and it hurts, so I know that I'm not dreaming right now. I directly went to take a bath and walked to the campus.

===Campus Backstairs===

"Takagi." I called.

"Oh you've arrived." He smiled.

"Sorry, I'm late." I apologized and he just smiled.

"Okay let's go now!" He exclaimed

"Where?" I asked

"You'll know later." He pulled my hand and told me to enter his car while smiling.

*Ran POV end*

*Sonoko POV*

"What do you think you are doing Ran? How dare you steal Takagi from me!" I exclaimed.

*Sonoko POV end*

*Ran POV*

"Actually where are we going?" I asked, he didn't reply but he just smile.

A few minutes later…

"Arrived!" Takagi suddenly said

"Huh? Where is this place, I never see this place?" I asked curiously.

"It's my house." He said

"This is your house?" I exclaimed, Takagi smiled and pushed me gently to his house. I entered his house.

"Takagi? Is this really your house, or you are trying to trick me by renting this place and lied to me that this is your house." I asked him, he laughed gently

"You don't believe me? This is really my house, if this not my house, how could there be so many photos of my family and me." He said to me smiling.

"Cause… Eh… This house is very big and you're the only one living here, don't you feel lonely living alone and are you not afraid of ghosts?" I asked him.

"Ran, This house is big, well sometimes I feel lonely, but usually the others like to come here to play and I'm not afraid of ghost." He explained to me.

"Oh…" I smiled.

Takagi opened a door of a room, the room was a large room, and it looked like a dining room in the elite restaurants.

"Sit down, Ran." He pulled the chair and told me to sit.

"Thanks." I thanked him

"This is amazing!" I praised.

"I did it only for you." He said, I was surprise with his answer; my face began to turn red.

We had fun together talking and having dinner together. Suddenly Takagi's face turned serious.

"Ran?" He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ran… I love you!" He suddenly exclaimed. He walked to my side directly kissed my lips.

"Takagi!" I was shock with his action and my face is now very red.

"Sorry it was a reflect." He joked.

"Takagi!" I shouted shyly.

"Yeah… yeah… I know...sorry..." He apologized.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:05 PM." He replied.

"I think I have to go home now, it's very late now." I said.

"I'll drive you home." Takagi said.

"No need, I'll go home with a taxi, Bye." I said while waving my hand at him, he waved back.

A few meters away from Takagi's house, I saw Shinichi sitting on his car.

"Shinichi? Is it you?" I asked.

"Oh Ran!" He said, he looked surprised when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just relaxing." He said.

"Relaxing? In a place like this?" I asked.

"He he… Your face is red, what happen?" He suddenly asked.

"Ah! Nothing the weather is cold so my face turn red." I said

"Are you looking for a taxi, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked

"Ah, okay then, thanks." I thanked him and he smiled

===In front of my house===

"Thank you!" I smiled and thanked him.

"No problem." He replied and smiled back.

*Ran POV end*

*Shinichi POV*

Ran entered into her house, I drove away. I know that she is lying, her face was red is because she just finish her date with Takagi and it is not because of the weather.

"Is it too late to confess my feeling, should I confess my feeling to her?" I asked myself and took a deep breath.

===The next morning, in the campus===

"Shinichi? What happened? You're sick?" Chiba asked my condition.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sick?" Kaito asked.

"I'm okay." I told him.

"Takagi look! Mir is so silent today." Heiji told Takagi.

"Yeah! Are you all right?" He asked me.

"I'm okay." I replied and smiled at him.

*Shinichi POV end*

*Takagi POV*

===Ran entered the class===

She sat down on her chair.

"Hey you! What are you doing, this is my place!" A girl shout at Ran.

Everyone in the class was now looking at both of them.

"This is my place, I took it first." Ran replied the girl back.

"What! What the hell are you talking right now! You just came here right, I took this place before you arrive here!" The girl shouted back.

"But there is none of your things in this table and chair, so you can't say that!" Ran starting to explode.

"You!" The girl pushed Ran till she fell.

I wanted to help Ran, but I was a little bit late. Shinichi arrived at their place first.

"Hey! Stop it! What do you think you're doing right now!" Shinichi suddenly shouted while helping Ran to stand up.

"Shinichi!" The girl cried and walked away.

"Ran? Are you alright?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm okay, thanks Shinichi." Ran said to Shinichi.

*Takagi POV end*

*Ran POV*

"Bravo!" Kaito suddenly shouted.

"Shinichi? Is it really you, you seem to be different today, a little bit aggressive!" Heiji said

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi smiled.

"Ran, your knee is bleeding." Chiba noticed my knee bleeding.

"Ran your knee is bleeding, I'll take you to the clinic." Shinichi said.

"No need, I'm okay." I said, he seems didn't mind my word and carried me to clinic.

"Shinichi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just keep quiet, if you keep on moving, you will fall down!" He said.

So I just stay still.

*Ran POV end*

*Shinichi POV*

"Your leg," I asked Ran to stretch her leg, I put some anti-septic on her leg.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Ran…" I said.

"I said I'm okay, believe me." She said

"No, I have something to tell you." I said

"Oh, hehehe." She smiled in shyness.

"Ran, do you love someone?" I asked her.

"Shinichi! What are you talking?" She asked.

"You and Takagi? You two have a special relationship?" I asked her

"Why are you asking question like this, Takagi and I are friends just like you and me." She explained to me.

"Ran, I love you! I can't keep my feelings anymore! It hurts!" I said and hugged her tightly.

"Shinichi?" She said, I just don't mind and hugged her even tighter.

*Shinichi POV end*

*Ran POV*

===Next morning===

"Huh! I can't sleep!" I scratched my head messing up my hair.

***flashback***

"Ran! …I love you!" Takagi said.

"Ran, I love you! I can't keep my feelings anymore! It hurts!" Shinichi said.

***flashback end***

"OMG! What should I do? Can't think anymore! Ahhhh!" I shouted.

*Ran POV end*

*Sonoko POV*

"Huh! Ran how dare you took my Takagi! We're friends, but not now! I'm going to take Takagi back!" I yelled.

*Sonoko POV end*

*Ran POV*

"Hi, Sonoko!" I shouted, but Sonoko did not reply, so I chased her and pulled her hand.

"Let me go!" She shouted, I was very surprised with her action. What did I do until she got mad.

"What happened, Sonoko? Do I did something wrong?" I asked her.

"Just keep your mouth close and don't get closer to me anymore!" She walked away.

*Ran POV end*

*Sonoko POV*

"Takagi! How dare you!" I yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You confess your feeling to Ran and dated with her right!" I yelled.

"So what's the problem with you?" He asked.

"If you still want to see her smile, you better leave her and come back to me, or not I'll never let her go, I'll make her suffer!" I yelled.

"What did you say?" He yelled back.

"I'LL MAKE HER SUFFER!" I yelled.

"What did she do to you?" He yelled back.

"WHAT DID SHE DO? SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME!" I began to cry.

"Sonoko! What are you thinking? We broke up because of your parents and before we even met her, we broke up not because of her!" He explained.  
"I don't care!" I yelled.

"What are u thinking?" He said.

Suddenly I saw Ran passing by, I got a chance to make her relationship and Takagi relationship broken.

"Takagi, if you want me to forgive her, be with me and kiss me now!" I said in a smaller voice to prevent Ran hearing my words. Takagi pulled me and kissed me. I peeped out, but there was no one. Takagi walked away.

"Takagi!" I yelled, he didn't mind and just walked away.

*Sonoko POV end*

*Shinichi POV*

I was walking on the street, and I saw Ran walking in the rain without any umbrella. I directly ran to her.

"Ran! What are you doing here?" I asked while covering her with my umbrella. She did not respond my call. I took off my jacket and put it on her. Then suddenly she fell down. She fainted. I directly brought her to my house.

===The next morning===

"Ran?" I asked her when she starts to open her eyes.

"What happen?" She asked.

"You fainted last night." I replied

"Fainted?" She asked while holding her head looks like it is painful.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her.

"I'm okay now." She smiled and I smiled back.

*Shinichi POV end*

*Ran POV*

After months, now I know why Sonoko hated me. It was all because she loved Takagi who was his ex-boyfriend when they was in middle-school. Sonoko could not forgot Takagi because until now, Takagi also love Sonoko a lot. I decided not to disturb their relationship. I don't want to see Sonoko suffer because of losing Takagi. Now Takagi and Sonoko are engaged. I decided to enjoy my life in my own way.

"Miss where do you want to go?" The taxi driver asked.

"To the airport, sir." I replied

===At the airport===

I have decided to leave the country. I didn't tell anyone that I'm leaving. I'm sad, but it's the best way to make everyone happy.

"For all Boeing 737 passengers, you are now ready for boarding."

"Bye all, I will miss you all and thank you for the nameless memory you've all gave me, Sonoko, Kaito, Heiji, Takagi and Chiba, I hope I can meet you all next time. I said to myself with my tear starting to fall. I walked to the entrance to check up my passport.

"Ran! Ran!" Suddenly a voice was heard calling my name. I turned back.

"Shinichi?" I was shocked when I saw him. He hugged me tightly.

"Ran, why do you want to leave the country, why didn't you say that you're leaving" He said.

"Sorry, but from whom did you know that I'm leaving Korea?" I asked curiously

"That's not important, what's important is that I'll always be right by your side." He said.

"Shinichi." I was surprised his action, he kneeled down and brought out a ring from his pocket.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said suddenly.

"Shinichi?" I said.

"YES! YES! YES!" The crowd shouted.

"Yes!" I smiled; Shinichi put the ring on my finger.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd yelled again, Shinichi pulled me closer to his face and kissed me on my lips.

"I love you, Ran!" He whispered.

"I love you, Shinichi!' I whispered back.

===THE END!===


End file.
